


Coral

by FicandFicbert



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Anal Plug, Blow Jobs, Brian in Panties, Butt Plugs, Cock Slut, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, Lace Panties, Light Dom/sub, Light Feminization, M/M, Name-Calling, Panties, Patrick Gill is a concerned boyfriend, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Subspace, Teasing, They say "I love you" at the end because I'm a sappy bastard, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicandFicbert/pseuds/FicandFicbert
Summary: Something was up with Brian, and Pat was worried. ie. Brian is a tease and Pat is relatively oblivious.





	Coral

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Pat calls Brian a sl*t  
> I wrote this in a non-stop four hour haze  
> Also Baby's first smut fic

Something was up with Brian. The kid had come in late, this wasn't in itself unusual; however, he had walked in the door at 10:30, an hour and a half later that he was supposed to. Pat only knew this because he had gotten to work on time for once.   
If Pat was being honest with himself it was probably because Brian hadn't spent the night. He had said something about promising Laura that they were going to rewatch some episodes of Riverdale, before kissing Patrick on the cheek as he rushed off the subway when it reached his station.  
Pat watched as the kid fidgeted, and continually shifted in his desk chair. By the third time that he had made his way to and from the shared kitchen Pat was worried. He knew that Brian was independent and had a stubborn streak a mile wide, but damnit the kid was his responsibility. Thirty minutes past noon Jenna started walking around the office and asking if anyone wanted to grab lunch the sandwich place around the corner for a celebratory lunch. Jenna's newest video had gone over well with Polygon's audience and she was even more giddy than usual. Simone agreed, before looking pointedly at Brian who was still looking at his screen. Pat reached across their desks to tap him on the shoulder. He jumped, startled by Pat's hand on his shoulder. The kid’s pupils dilated as he quickly slid his headphones off his ears and down onto his shoulders.   
“Yeah Pat, what’s up?”   
“Simone and Jenna are going out for lunch, you wanna come?”   
“Are you going?” Pat turned and raised his eyebrows questioningly at Jenna.   
“Of course you can come Pat!” He turned back to Brian,   
“Yep I’m going.”  
Brian went to stand up and grab his jacket, but his headphones yanked him back into a seated position as he gave out a yelp of pain. Simone chuckled from where she was standing with Jenna.  
“Hey, are you okay?” Pat asked, concern filling his voice.  
“Yep!” Brian squeaked out.   
The three of them watched as Brian removed his headphones, gingerly set them on the desk and stood up. Patrick did the same, the two grabbed their jackets and began to follow Jenna and Simone out of the office and towards the sandwich shop.   
The four made their way to the sandwich shop and ordered food. They snagged a booth in a cozy corner next to a window that overlooked a bustling street. Jenna was on the edge seated next to Simone. Brian was tucked in the booth across from Simone.   
Now that Pat was closer to Brian he could see the thin sheen of sweat that covered the back of Brian’s neck. The kid was practically vibrating.   
After a few minutes of chit chat, one of the staff called the group’s order numbers. Jenna stood up, smile wide, to walk to the counter and grab the three sandwiches and a salad. Brian was babbling something about his plans for the next unraveled to Simone. Jenna returned and set the food down in front of the seated trio. Simone and Patrick began digging in to their sandwiches, as Jenna began in on her salad.   
After a moment, Pat turned his attention back to Brian who had almost completely ignored his sandwich in favor of staring into the middle distance.   
“Hey” said Patrick quietly, setting a calming hand on Brian’s thigh under the table. Brian jolted back to reality, his breathing hitching for a moment as his eyes darted from Pat’s face, to his hand, back to his face, and then down towards his sandwich.   
Jenna was too busy debating the relative merits of blue cheese dressing versus ranch to seemingly no-one to notice the brief interaction. Simone was not so ignorant and watched the exchange with a smirk before pointedly raising and wiggling her eyebrows at Pat. Simone, along with Jonah and Laura, was one of the few people who the pair had actually told about their relationship, other than telling Tara in order to fill out the relevant HR paperwork. Pat shrugged back as he began to slowly rub, what he hoped were calming circles with his thumb into Brian’s thigh.   
The group continued to eat, chatting throughout. Brian seemed to calm just a small amount as Pat continued to comfortingly rub his thigh. Before an hour was up, Jenna, Simone and Patrick had finished their meals. Brian was still working on his sandwich but had suggested that the group head back.   
“I was already late, I don’t need to take a long lunch as well. I can get it to go.” As Brian talked Pat’s rising anxiety for Brian’s well-being began to relax. The kid seemed much calmer than he had been. The group stood up, and Brian asked one of the waiters for a box.   
As they walked back to the office Brian seemed to start to key up back to where he had been before he had left for lunch. Once they got back the four separated to their individual desks to get back to work. Pat slipped his headphones on and continued to edit some footage from the next overboard.   
As the afternoon wore on, Patrick did his best to ignore how Brian couldn’t seem to stop fidgeting. The kid kept standing to walk to the bathroom, to get a new glass of water from the kitchen. After two hours of doing his best to edit the footage, Patrick was getting very concerned. The sheen of sweat was back in full force, Brian’s pupils were wide and his breathing had become stilted. Patrick pulled out his phone to text Brian  
[Hey, you okay? Do you need to talk about something? You look sick, maybe you should go home early?]   
[Yeah Pat Gill, could we talk… please?]   
[Sure baby, conference room?]   
Brian didn’t respond, instead choosing to just look up and across at Pat, and nod. Brian stood up and slowly made his way across the room and around the corner towards the conference rooms.   
After a few moments Pat stood up to follow, accidentally catching Simone’s eye. She winked at him as he walked by. Patrick sighed and shook his head, before following down the hall. Patrick walked down the hallway and peeked his head into the first two conference rooms, no Brian. He then turned into the third and final conference room, and slowly closed the door behind him. He turned towards Brian, who was seated in one of the stiff faux leather chairs.   
“Hey baby, what’s up?”   
Brian stood and stalked towards Pat, pushing him against the wall.   
“Please daddy” Brian breathed out.   
“Bri? What’s going on?” Brian grabbed Pat loosely by the shoulders, almost hanging off of him. Brian shifted slightly to the side as he ground his cock into Pat’s thigh.   
“Oh… Oh… baby boy, what have you gotten yourself into?” Pat asked as his voice dropped to a low rumble. Pat slotted his leg between Brian’s to give him a better surface to grind into. Brian let out a high pitched whine as he continued to rub against Pat’s thigh.   
“Baby boy, what are you up to?” He then flipped the two of them so Brian was pressed up against the wall, the hands on his shoulders tightened. He grabbed at Brian’s ass with one hand and the other fisted itself into Brian’s hair and lightly pulled. Brian’s breath hitched. Pat pulled Brian so his head was angled slightly upwards before pressing in for a kiss.   
Brian was laxer than he normally was when they kissed. Typically Brian was overeager, leading the kiss until Pat took control. Pat swiped his tongue into Brian’s mouth. He pulled back leaving Brian’s mouth agape.  
“So open and pliant, huh, baby boy” Brian moaned softly. Pat leaned back in to continue kissing Brian. The waistband of Brian’s Jeans started to ride down slightly and Pat thumbed over the transition from the edge of Brian’s jeans to the flushed skin of his lower back. Pat continued to kiss Brian, occasionally pausing to mouth down the side of Brian’s neck, careful not to leave any visible marks. As Patrick continued to thumb at Brian’s waistband, he felt a change in texture. He pulled back from Brian’s gasping mouth.   
“What do we have here, Bri?”  
“Please, Daddy” Brian hummed out.   
Patrick removed Brian's hands from his shoulders, and his hand from where it had been twined in Brian’s hair, before flipping Brian so he was facing the wall. Pat grabbed Brian’s wrists and held them above his head, pinned against the wall.   
“Is this a surprise for me, Bri?” Pat questioned as he eyed the bit of coral colored lace peeking up from under the waistband of his jeans. Pat glanced up at where he was holding Brian’s wrists, the bastards nails were painted the same shade as his panties.  
“I wanted to do something nice, Daddy” Pat slipped his hand between Brian’s jeans and the coral panties.  
“You are so responsive today, baby” Pat moved his fingers towards Brian’s hole through the delicate coral lace.   
“Oh… What is this, baby boy?” Pat pressed his fingers against the smooth metal in Brian’s ass “Did my little slut open himself up for Daddy? Huh, baby boy? Is this why you’ve been so antsy all day? Feeling this little plug in your hole, wishing it was me?” Pat punctuated this with two taps to the warm metal, causing Brian to jolt. “Do you want me to fuck you baby boy?”   
“Please” Brian whimpered.   
“Hmm” Pat paused “You’ve waited this long, why should I fuck you at work? Where anyone could walk in and anyone could see you.” Brian moaned louder. “Oh you’d like that huh, let everyone see what a cock slut you are?” Pat slid his hand out of Brian’s jeans and instead placed it in front of Brian’s mouth in an effort to block the noises he was making. “Okay, baby boy, I have some more editing to do, I bet you do too.” Brian continued to whine into Pat’s hand. “You have been so patient. Can you be a good boy and wait until we get home? Can you baby?” Brian nodded vigorously into Pat’s hand. “Good Boy.” Pat released Brian’s arms and mouth before promptly turning and exiting the conference room. He made a quick stop at the bathroom to ensure that he didn’t look ruffled.   
As Pat returned to his desk Simone shot him a confused look. He slipped his headphones on and did his best to get back to editing. That is, before Brian came stumbling into the room a few minutes later. Unlike Pat he looked debauched. As soon as Simone caught sight of Brian she whipped around to look at Pat, eyes wide and eyebrows shooting up as higher than Pat had ever seen them.   
“What the fuck did you do?!?” Simone mouthed. Pat just smirked and shrugged before doing his best to go back to editing. Brian slumped in his chair across from Patrick, looking even more spaced out than before.   
The next hour was agony for Pat. Brian slowly seemed to come back to himself a bit, and while he was still fidgeting, he was now trying to catch Pat’s eye and wink at him. Pat waited another fifteen minutes before standing up and walking over and into Tara’s office.   
“Hey, I think Brian and I are going to head home a bit early, I think he might be coming down with something.” Tara smiled politely  
“Yeah Pat, sounds good.” Pat nodded before stepping back out of her office.   
“Hey Bri, you ready to head out?” Brian nodded and quickly gathered his things, as Pat did the same. Pat led Brian by the shoulders towards the exit. Simone wolf whistled at the two of them as they headed towards the elevator. Pat flipped her off over his shoulder, prompting Jenna to look confusedly back and forth between Simone and Pat.   
Pat led Brian to the subway without incident. They both got off at Pat’s stop, Pat now having his arm slung around Brian’s waist instead of his shoulders. They arrived at Pat’s apartment and as Pat was fumbling with his keys Brian shot off a quick text to Laura and Jonah.  
[I’m spending the night at Pat’s I’ll see you tomorrow]   
[EWW…. Have fun be safe <3]   
[Sounds good, tell Pat we say hi]   
“Laura and Jonah say hi” Pat smiles at Brian as he finally gets the door open.   
“DARREN... are you here?” Pat shouts, but gets no response. Brian steps into Pat’s apartment and is immediately greeted by a meowing Charles.   
“Hey buddy” Charles rubs against Brian’s leg as Pat closes and locks the door behind them. He looks fondly at Brian for a moment before toeing off his shoes and removing his coat. Brian does the same.  
As soon as Brian removes his second shoe, Pat tilts his head up into a bruising kiss. The two continue to kiss, as Pat leads them towards the couch, Brian moving to suck bruises into the dip of Pat’s neck. Pat makes it to the couch, the backs of his knees hitting the edge of the cushions. As he sits Brian follows, now straddling Pat’s lap.  
“I want these off of you now, baby” Pat instructed, tugging at Brian’s jeans, “this too” gesturing to his shirt. Brian was quick to comply, standing and undoing his button up and tossing it to the side before undoing his jeans and sliding them to the floor. Brian stood before Pat for a moment, his face and chest flushed red, and his cock jutting into the thin lace fabric of his panties. Pat eyed him over  
“Come here baby boy” Brian complied, the feeling of denim against the lace covering his cock causing him to whine and rock his hips towards Pat. “So eager baby aren’t you tired of waiting?”   
“Yes… please” Brian whined   
“Hmm… please what” Pat prompted, eyebrow cocked. Brian paused,   
“Please… sir?” Brian tried, attempting to look small and innocent. Pat raised his other eyebrow.   
“Really baby boy, is this when my favorite little cockslut gets tongue tied” Brian blushed   
“Please... Daddy?” Pat smiled and kneaded his hands into Brian’s ass. One hand slipping under the thin fabric to tap the plug still settled there. Brian gasped as he started forward.   
“Mmmm so sensitive, I bet you could get off without me even touching your cock. What do you want baby boy, what do you need?”   
“Please daddy, anything, just touch me, let me touch you, please.” Brian whined, still slowly rubbing himself against Pat.   
“Such a needy little cockslut. Do you want me to choke you with my cock? Huh baby boy? Give you something to suck on?” Brian moaned before moving back from straddling pat to get to his knees. Pat moved forward slightly to give Brian a better angle. He moved his hands to Brian’s hair, as Brian began unbuckling Pat’s belt and undoing Pat’s fly. Pat let his hands rest in Brian’s hair, not pulling, just adding a reassuring weight. Brian slid down Pat’s jeans and boxers just enough so that his cock could jut out.   
Brian immediately went in without hesitation, closing his mouth over the head and working his tongue down the length. Pat let Brian work for a minute or so, before lightly tugging on his hair, causing Brian to let out a low hum. Brian was good on his own, but Pat had promised to choke Brian on his cock. Pat gripped Brian’s hair tighter before thrusting into his mouth until he felt himself hit the back of his throat. Pat held there for a few seconds before pulling Brian off. Brian looked like a mess, spit slicking his lips and beginning to drip down his chin.   
“You like that Baby boy? Do you want me to fuck your mouth?”   
“Yes, daddy, please” Begged Brian.   
Pat fucked his hips at a brutal pace in and out of his mouth. Brian’s eyes were watering and Pat felt his muscles begin to tighten.  
“Good boy Brian” he had tears dripping down his face as Patrick’s hips stuttered. He pulled out of Brian’s mouth. They both sat for a moment.  
“Come here baby boy” Pat beckoned Brian into his lap. “You did so good, my perfect boy. Do you want to get off?”   
“Please” rasped Brian.   
“Okay you can get off… and because you did so well, I will help, but-”   
“Please Pat, please” interrupted Brian.   
“But… you can’t use your hands” Brian moaned before nodding his acknowledgement   
Brian began rutting against Patrick’s thigh as he flung his arms over his shoulders. Pat steadied one hand on Brian’s hip while using the other to push aside Brian’s panties and grab hold of the metal plug. As Brian continued to rub himself against Pat’s leg he pumped the plug in and out of Brian. It wasn’t very long before Pat felt Brian speeding up and pushing his heels into the sides of his calves. Brian came with a shout before slumping into Patrick.   
They stayed like that for a moment   
“You did so good Bri, I love you”   
“love you too Pat”  
“Okay, but we are both kinda sticky so let me go get a washcloth to clean us up okay”   
“No, stay and cuddle”   
“We will but we gotta get clean first.” Pat gently pushed Brian off to the side so he could stand up and make his way to the kitchen for a cloth. When he returned Brian was starting to come down a bit more and was now grateful for Pat’s insistence on a washcloth. Pat cleaned himself up before passing the washcloth to Brian, who was in the process of peeling off his now ruined panties.   
“Fuck, Pat Gill these were expensive”   
“You started it, speaking of which, were you in like subspace all day? Was that why you got so floaty at times?”   
“Yeah, I, I think so”   
“Wow, why don’t you throw on a pair of my boxers and I'll be in in a second.” Brian nodded, yawned and started making his way towards Pat’s bedroom. Pat grabbed the washcloth along with Brian’s clothes and brought them into his bedroom to be thrown in the laundry bin. He then shucked his own clothing off, and changed into a new pair of boxers before climbing into bed, where Brian was already curled up. Pat removed both his and Brian’s glasses and set them on the nightstand.   
“Uh Pat?”   
“Yeah? What’s up Bri?”  
“How much do you think Simone and Jenna caught on?”   
“Well, Simone is Simone and probably will be giving us shit for days. I have a feeling that Jenna probably won’t bring it up.” Pat curled himself around Brian,  
“You’re amazing Bri, thank you”   
“Love you too Pat Gill”

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to my lovely Beta, who edited this while I was writing- You know who you are!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.  
> Comments will be moderated, so let me know if you don't want me to post them!


End file.
